unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration of the Kran
Infiltration of the Kran is the second playable map in 7 Bullets. 'Description' Jones continues exploring the Skaarj-infested ISV-Kran. 'Weapons and Items' Note: the number of weapons and items that appear will vary based on difficulty. 'Creatures and Enemies' Note: the number of enemies that appear will vary based on difficulty. * The Scarred One * Brood x10 * Skaarj Commando x8 * Skaarj Soldier x2 * Pupae x12 Translator Messages # "Pijahr, commander's journal: Jurus found forced enty to the storage room on Deck 8, something powerful snuck its way onboard. It could not be the Terrans, we are expecting their attack from above. I'll order my team to be prepared for anything. It was strange, the marks on the vent wall were familiar, almost identical to one of our own warri- <>" # "Aajari, warrior's journal: Lord Ryth has us in tactic 7 combat positions as we expect an attack by the Terrans soon. But we are few, our strongest warriors were in the Sky Haven during the EMP and 7 of our own warriors were killed in the initial electric pulse. All we have are 2 commando platoons and half a squad of soldiers. The larvae have been released into the vents in hopes of forcing the enemy through main routes, but I don't think we'll last." # "Prophet's Secret Log book No.1: Salt dries out moisture. Protein empowers semen. There are 6 more Log books. Find the 2nd in the Weapon Lab on Deck5. It is above one of the lights." # "Survey Deck lift controls now have power. Access Permitted." # "Emergency Station 16: The Terran intruder may attept to use the emergency power reserve generator to access the arsenal labs on Deck 5. A Team has been dispatched to protect the encryption code being held by a squad supervisor in the Containment Field Generator area. Another team has been stationed on multiple vantage points near the reserve generator wing of Outpost 1J. A second intruder is rumored to be on the loose. Both subjects are still at large." # "Emergency Station 24: Second intruder confirmed by commander K'lojiah's squad on Deck 7. Contact was lost shortly after. K'lojiah and his team were found dead. Deck 7 has been sealed but intruder presumed to be on either Deck 2, 3, or possibly 4. New intruder currently unidentified and appears to have no associatation to the Terran soldier reported on Deck 2 and 3. Perhaps both intruders will meet, Lord Ryth suspects they might be hostile toward each other. This hope greatly works in our favor. " # "Molijar, personal journal: Efter the EMP hit, 94% of power was shutdown. Some emergency lights for this room are active, and we have the emergency backup generator ready. It will only restore certain systems since the central unit is fried, but Lord Ryth ordered to leave it off since we stand better chances in darkness with combat tactic 7 issued. The codes were given to Commander Tarj, in the ISV Containment Field Generator wing." # "O'th'yaj, warrior's journal: When the EMP neutralized our power systems the emergency generators, which were inactive, blew out. The automated timer that regulated the air tunnels was activated after the affected power surge, which only fried the main service boards. The whole air regulation system is running off the clock on emergecy power, with the major turbines on unstable parameters. Six of my scouts were sucked through shaft 41 and diced apart in the fan. " # "Ferj, warrior's journal: I didn't believe it until I saw him with my own eyes. The shadow warrior from the forbidden zone, the rogue they call "The Scarred One". Years ago, he was a great Skaarj warrior, they say he is the oldest of the Praetorian that matured from the Mother's original line. I heard he vanished ages ago, stories say that he is enemy to all, even Skaarj! I knew it was him when I saw that mechanical eye glaring at me. He is a hunter. I must warn the others!" # "Tarj, Commander 's journal: My unit is patroling the old Containment Generator, making sure no Terrans sneak into the ship through the Turbine shafts. I have in my possession the code to the minor reserve generator which we are only supposed to activate once the threat is eliminated. The code is ###." # "Iojar, scout's journal: I was sent up from the Deck 5 lift to secure some supplies from the Dock Terminal ducts. I heard a strange noise in my motion recorder, I'm going to leave my supplies here with my report until I think it is safe to regroup." # "Survey Room, Fire Control station Gamma: Alternate power has been rerouted through emergency port 81. Following systems have power: Deck 5 emergency lights, Survey Room, Engineering Crew Berths, Transmitter station Q. All other Deck 5 systems on standby." # "Survey Room, defense status: DISABLED. All automated units and energy grids in sectors A through G are offline. Survey Room emergency containment laser grid is operational." # "Laser Grid control panel: System on stand by. Survey Room defense grid will be active when silent alarm triggered. Alarms set to go off when unauthorized system access detected in Survey Room." Category:7 Bullets Maps Category:Reduxed Maps Category:Maps Category:Will "Mr. Prophet" Drekker Maps